yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 76
Kitarutoki 2 (KITARUTOKI 2, Kitarutoki 2) is the 76th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Touka answers the doorbell to find Murasaki at her door and panics to which Murasaki states he is not going to harm her. Murasaki explains that he happened to be passing by and thought he could stop by for tea. Touka brings Murasaki some tea which he compliments stating he could get used to drinking everyday. Murasaki notices Touka's english work and begins writing, reminding Touka that he lived in England. Murasaki states that the data on her and Kyosuke allowed him to progress further than his entire time in England. Touka states it was important for him to establish his foundation while in England which Murasaki agrees. Touka offers Murasaki more oni data in exchange for teaching her english but before she can finish her statement Murasaki begins to strip Touka and draw markings on her. Touka slaps Murasaki, telling him to learn manners. In the distance, Rin and Hime hear Touka slapping Murasaki mistaking it for gunshots. Hime and Rin walk, as they bypass shops throwing additional food into Rin’s ramen bowl and Hime checks her Hime memo. Hime makes not of the Neighbourhood Association's next year calendar order, fixated on the idea of the next year. Rin tells Hime her ramen is getting cold and hands it off to her. Rin ask if they have any leads from investigating the Nanagou which Hime denies. Yae drops into their conversation and greets the two. Yae informs Hime that she is being called for. Akina, Hime, Ao, Kotoha and Yae prepare for their meeting with the Senate. Usuzumi states they have determined the time that Enjin will accelerate the Nanagou’s blooiming, which Akina guesses to be October telling them that Tomoe had informed them. Yuhi reveals himself, cursing Tomoe for revealing so much. Hime ask where Mariabell is to which Yuhi states he left her at the school pool. Meanwhile at the pool, the other students look at Mariabell suspiciously and Hime makes a note to herself to tell the school she is not suspicious. Yuhi inquires about how much Tomoe told them to which Akina repeats her hint of “Gods can do anything”. Usuzumi explains by having them state the alternate names of the months with the alternate name for October being the Month of Gods. Yuhi explains that during October all gods, including them head to Izumo and during that time the town will lose it’s divine protection. Usuzumi asks Yuhi to explain their abilities as gods to predict the future. Atop the Nanagou, Tomoe explains that they do not know how Enjin will accelerate the blooming unless they make an effort to know it and that she and Yuhi decided not look further into it. Akina understands Yuhi’s explanation while Kotoha remains skeptical. Yuhi attempts to reduce their skepticism by correctly stating her and Ao’s panty patterns but admits he simply saw them earlier. Usuzumi moves the discussion to stopping the blooming of the Nanagou, explaining that with Murasaki was able to develop a method that would turn a yōkai’s power into energy, via an anti-youkai barrier, in order to tune the Nanagou. Akina and Hime are outraged but Uzu tells them to calm down. Usuzumi elaborates stating as the worlds merge, they will use the energy of the invading yōkai from the otherworld to tune the Nanagou. Hime asks if such a method will really be safe for Akina. Usuzumi looks at Yuhi and Yuhi looks at Akina to reaffirm it. Yuhi states in order to handle such energy he needs to live as a true human and ingrain himself the their world, forbidding Akina from using tuning until the final battle. Shidare states they are advancing their onmyōdō technology to use as a substitute for tuning, offering to test it on the next yōkai hunter. Usuzumi states they are willing to offer all their techniques in cooperation before moving onto the final topic. Kyosuke contemplates about Enjin and how they may be making a large misassumption about him. Murasaki paints onmyōdō marking onto Touka as she studies for english. Murasaki express his surprise that she allowed him to examine her again. Touka states she want to be useful and Murasaki finishes up his examinations. Before leaving Touka reminds Murasaki of his promise to teach her english later. Touka remarks how Murasaki did not come to apologize for before. Murasaki states that if it is to save the world he does not have to apologize for it but comments that once the turmoil subsides that he may regret it. Touka tells Murasaki that he is honest unlike his grandfather. Murasaki states that his grandfather is much more dedicated than him and that he would kill a yōkai without hesitation for humanity’s benefit. Usuzumi moves onto the final topic of killing Enjin Hiizumi. Characters in order of appearance * Murasaki Iyo * Touka Kishi * Rin Azuma * Hime Yarizakura * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Ao Nanami * Akina Hiizumi * Kotoha Isone * Usuzumi Iyo * Shidare Morioka * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Mariabell * Uzu Kibune * Tomoe * Kyosuke Kishi * Enjin Hiizumi (Mentioned) Navigation Category:Chapters